BlazBlue: Clash of Worlds
BlazBlue Clash of Worlds(ブレイブルー 世界のクラッシュ BureiBurū Sekai no kurasshu) is a Project Idea for a crossover fighting game of characters from other world from other worlds, and other fighting games series like BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Jurassic Park/World, Godzilla X Kaiju Girls, Godzilla/Kaiju, Z-Astral Fighters X, Black Rock Shooter, Transformers: Forged to Fight, Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2, Azure Beasts(a BlazBlue Spin off Series), Hyperdimension Neptunia Series and many more(more series will be add soon but not much), also will include guest characters, New Characters, and OC Characters as DLC Character or added in the game. (note this is a Project Idea) Plot Coming Soon Gameplay Gameplay is similar to BlazBlue, and BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Mix with hyrule warriors, fire emblem warriors, and transformers devastation. So the Video game will be a 2D fighting game Mix with a 3D hack-and-slash action video game system.... Vs Mode has alter modes as well for each characters sizes Playable characters BlazBlue Characters: *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Iron Tager *Litchi Faye Ling *Arakune *Bang Shishigami *Carl Clover *Hakumen *Nu-13 *Tsubaki Yayoi *Hazama *Mu-12 *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover *Izayoi *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Kagura Mutsuki *Kokonoe *Yūki Terumi *Celica A. Mercury *Lambda-11 *Hibiki Kohaku *Naoto Kurogane *Konoe A. Mercury *Hades Izanami *Susano'o *Es *Mai Natsume *Jūbei Persona Characters: *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Aigis *Labrys *Elizabeth *Shadow Labrys *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Sho Minazuki *Rise Kujikawa *Ken Amada and Koromaru *Tohru Adachi *Marie Under Night Characters: *Hyde *Linne *Waldstein *Carmine *Orie *Gordeau *Merkava *Vatista *Seth *Yuzuriha *Hilda *Eltnum *Chaos *Akatsuki *Nanase *Byakuya *Mika *Wagner *Enkidu *Phonon RWBY Characters: *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Penny Polendina *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black Jurassic Park/World Characters: *T-Rex *Triceratops *Raptor *Pteranodon *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Spinosaurus *Baryonyx *Indominus Rex Godzilla X Kaiju Girls Characters: *Gojiren *Biollente *SpaceGojiren *Shodai Yukito (this OC is own by ltdtaylor1970) *Chance Ghidorah (this OC is own by chancetheneowarrior) *Bio Ghidorah (this OC is own by chancetheneowarrior) *Beastno Zillin Godzilla/Kaiju Characters: *Godzilla(Heisei) *Godzilla (Millennium) *Godzilla (MonsterVerse) *Shin Godzilla *Godzilla (Anime Version or Planet of Monsters) *Anguirus *Rodan *Mothra *King Ghidorah *SpaceGodzilla *Battra *Mechagozilla *Super Mechagodzilla *Kiryu *Jet Jaguar *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Destoroyah *Biollante *King Kong *Nemesis *Gamera *Gyaos *Skull Crawlers Z-Astral Fighters X Characters: *Blair Zillin *Destructor Zilltron *Shadow Reaper *Berserker Fire Devil *Angel Reaper *Krystal Fire Devil Black★Rock Shooter Characters: *Black★Rock Shooter *White Rock Shooter *Dead Master *Strength *Chariot *Hooded figures *Black★Gold Saw *Insane Black★Rock Shooter Transformers: Forged to Fight Characters: *Optimus Prime (G1) *Optimus Prime (Movie) *Bumblebee *Megatron (G1) *Megatron (Movie) *Starscream *Grimlock (FOC) *Grimlock (Movie) *Soundwave *Shockwave *Stinger *Metroplex *Trypticon Guilty Gear Xrd REV Characters: *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *Millia Rage *I-No *Ramlethal Valentine *Sin Kiske *Elphelt Valentine *Dizzy Azure Beasts Characters: *Dark Nightmare Hero *Dark Nightmare Villain *Mecha Nightmare Hero *Mecha Nightmare Villain *Biothra Nightmare Hero *Krysattra Nightmare Villain *Haku Nightmare Hero *Destroyer Nightmare Villain *Noria Zillin *Azure Susano'o *Nightmare Susano'o *Amatsu-Mikaboshi *Angelaos *Shinigami *Eyegos Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters: *Neptune/Purple Heart *Noire/Black Heart *Vert/Green Heart *Blanc/White Heart *Nepgear *Uni *Rom *Ram *Compa *IF *Peashy/Yellow Heart *Plutia/Iris Heart *Uzume Tennouboshi/Orange Heart OC Characters: *Bruno Zillin *Uno Zilltron *Mecha-Bruno Zillin *Mecha-Uno Zilltron *Bio-Unna Zillin *Krystanna Zilltron *Haku-Shadow Hero *Uazama Zilltron *Blade Zillin DLC Characters: *Exodus (OC kaiju is own by ErickZilla) *Ultraman *Merlin Laplace (OC by Agni Blackheart) *Stigma (OC by Agni Blackheart) *Morgana Laplace (OC by Agni Blackheart) *Lamorak Laplace (OC by Agni Blackheart) Modes Practice *Tutorial Mode {チュートリアルモード Chūtoriaru Mōdo} — Learn everything from the basics of 2D fighting game mechanics to the advanced and unique systems of BlazBlue, as the characters walk you through the fundamentals. *Training Mode (トレーニングモード Torēningu Mōdo) — Practice moves and set a variety of parameters and enemy actions. Use this mode to brush up combos or improve the execution of special attacks. *Challenge Mode (チャレンジモード Charenji Mōdo) — Take on up to 20 missions set for each character. The missions will increase in difficulty as the previous mission is cleared. Do you have what it takes to finish them all? Story Coming Soon Battle *Arcade Mode (アーケードモード Ākēdo Mōdo) — Enjoy the characters’ individual stories while fighting your way through the computer opponents, just like in the arcades. *Versus Mode|VS Mode (ブイエスモード Buiesu Mōdo) — This mode has alternative Modes as well such as Titan mode for Titan Size characters, and Kaiju mode for kaiju size characters, you can Fight against a computer or your friends to your heart’s content. When there’s a party at your house, this is the mode you want to be in. Network Coming Soon Collection Coming Soon Gallery Images Videos Series *BlazBlue © Arc System Works *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax © Arc System Works, and Atlus *Under Night In-Birth © Ecole Software, and French Bread *RWBY © Rooster Teeth *Jurassic Park/World © Universal Studios *Godzilla X Kaiju Girls © Bruno Zillin *Godzilla/Kaiju © Toho.Co *Z-Astral Fighters X © Bruno Zillin *Black Rock Shooter © Kadokawa Shoten, and Imageepoch *Transformers: Forged to Fight © Hasbro *Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 © Arc System Works *Azure Beasts(a BlazBlue Spin off Series) © Bruno Zillin Navigation Category:Games Category:BlazBlue Category:Spin Off Category:Series Category:Crossover